Sparks Fly
by Amethyst-Love
Summary: You're the kind of reckless that should send me running, but I kinda know that I won't get far...


A/N: Okay, so this one-shot is the product of my own confusion. I've recently watched the first season of Digimon over again and am shocked that there are a few hints of Yamato and Sora's chemistry. I've been a die-hard Taiora fan my whole life, but recently I've just been confused! Then I thought, maybe Sora's just as confused too, lmao, or maybe she was at one point. So...this is what has come from my insanity. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Oh, and it takes place six years after 'A million point of light'. And, I was inspired by one line from the song Sparks Fly by Taylor swift. It's the next line you're about to read :)

* * *

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running, but I kinda know that I won't get far.

* * *

_

Have I been blind? Have I been clueless to what has been in front of me this whole time? Have I _completely _lost my mind...or am I just realizing something that I should have realized years ago?

Everyone had told me. Everyone had warned me. Everyone had that hint of astonishment in their eyes when they heard of the path I chose; who I chose. But, I didn't care.

I went with my gut.

Was I wrong in doing so?

No, I wasn't. I love him. In fact, I _still_ love him. So, I couldn't have made the wrong decision...right? Maybe I have to think about this rationally: Why did I choose him in the first place?

Well, he's handsome, he's caring, and out of everyone else on this planet...he understands me the most. He knows when to give me space, and when to hold me close. He knows exactly what to say, and when to say it. He's perfect. He's my prince.

He's never done me wrong, and I doubt he ever will in the future. Even in the darkest times of my life, he was the one who pulled me through...he's my prince. He's everything I could ever ask for in a man, and then some.

So, in spite of all that, why is my chest heaving at the sight of _him_? Why is my stomach all of a sudden in knots when he merely grazes my hand accidentally? _Why_? Why did this start happening? Maybe I can rationalize this by stating the reasons why I've never considered him as a part of the equation in the first place.

Well, he's rambunctious, he's stubborn, and he's completely and utterly the most immature person I have ever met. Back in the day, he would run head-first into situations without thinking and put the whole gang in jeopardy. And, you know what, it's been about six years since we all brought peace back to the Digital World, and he's _still_ the same.

I once got into an argument with Koushiro about it. Yes, out of all people, I got into an argument with Koushiro about that stupid man. When I tried to convince Koushiro of _his _recklessnes, Koushiro shook his head and looked at me before saying, "That's where you're wrong, Sora. If he still couldn't rationalize before acting, he wouldn't have pushed you to Yamato that day."

And that was all it took to shut me up. Maybe I'm not giving _him_ enough credit. He's one of my good friends, after all...he's my best friend. That's all I ever considered him. That's all I ever thought he could be. My rock to lean on. My crying shoulder.

Well, if that's true...I'm a terrible best friend. I _knew_ he liked me, and to be honest, I thought I might have liked him back. On our first adventure, he was always quick to protect me and make sure I was okay. Maybe his methods in doing so weren't always so great...but he tried. He even saved my life that one time...

He'd been giving me hints since we were eleven and I just never saw him as anything more than a friend. But, _now_, I don't know what to think. Maybe I've been pushing the idea of us being more than just friends away because of his immaturity...his recklessness.

I should've known better. I've been running from his recklessness this whole time, but I should've known that I wouldn't get too far. And now, I'm sitting in an empty booth in a desolate diner by our apartment complex.

He hasn't noticed me, so I just watch him. He's sitting on a stool at the bar, not eating nor drinking. He's just watching the soccer game that's projecting from the small television by the ceiling, his fingers tapping in anticipation as his team got closer to victory.

He really hasn't changed.

I try to get myself to go talk to him, but my legs won't move. My arms are shaking to the point where I've got goosebumps. Is it because my body thinks its cold or is it something else?

Then, a thought hit me that made me sick to my stomach.

He gave up. He didn't fight for me.

Why have I never thought of that before? He practically shoved me right into Yamato's arms that day. Maybe he wasn't as crazy about me as I thought...as _everyone_ thought. I quickly shook my head. Mimi had even told me that it was obvious that he liked me, so I definitely wasn't imagining it.

Actually, Mimi had once said, "Sora, whenever you ran away, Taichi was at the front of the group chasing after you. Whenever you were upset, whenever you were in trouble, Taichi was the first one to respond."

Obviously, I knew that, but I always remembered that time during our first adventure in the Digital world, when I was upset that my crest wasn't glowing. Yes, Taichi ran after me and consoled me when I was crying, but it was _Yamato_ that told Taichi to let me be...to leave me alone. And that was all I wanted! That was the reason I tried to stay away from the group the whole time. See, Yamato understood me. Yamato always understands me.

Then, _why_ am I feeling this way right now? Maybe I should go up to him. No...I can't. Wait, what am I saying, it's _Taichi_. I see him all the time, we go to the same university for god's sake! So, why can't I get up?

Okay, I have to calm down. I have to take a deep breath and _at least_ call out his name. As soon as I mustered up the courage (how ironic) to call for him, Taichi sighed and banged his fists on the counter in front of him: his team had just lost.

Great, maybe it's not a good time to approach him. I, of all people, know how he gets when his team loses. It's as if _he_ himself has lost the game, and we all know how Taichi feels about losing. The man is one of the biggest sore losers I have ever met-

I lost my train of thought when he turned his head in my direction. Our eyes met and, for the first time, I felt something that I never thought I would feel. It was like thunder clapping down on me, it was like-

"Hey, Sor! How long have you been here?"

Great. What do I say to that? I've been here for fifteen minutes just staring at him.

"Um, not long. I just walked in a couple of minutes ago."

He grinned in that goofy way that always knows how to make me smile. He casually got up from the bar and made his way to my empty booth, taking a seat across from me.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I'm on my lunch break," I answered back. I hope I didn't sound nervous.

"Oh, you were at the flower shop?"

I nodded my head and looked at the table, trying not to look him in the eye. I don't know why I couldn't.

"Why are you here? Why weren't you watching the game at your place?"

Taichi chuckled and leaned back in his seat, "The television broke, so this was my best option."

"You could've watched in my apartment, Tai."

"I tried, but you obviously weren't home," he stated with a smirk. I blushed, remembering that I was working at the flower shop.

What am I doing? When did all these...these _feelings_ start happening? I'm guilty for even feeling this way when I'm with Yamato. Taichi cared enough about his best friend to give up the girl he loved-

Wait, Taichi didn't _love_ me right? It was just 'feelings'. It was just a crush...right?

Wow, and _I_ have the crest of love. You'd think I'd be able to pick up on these things.

"Hey, isn't Yamato's concert tomorrow night?"

My heart sunk. Yamato's concert is out of town tomorrow, and I didn't even start packing. He had told me about this when he had left for his tour. Tomorrow was the one day he'd be around Odaiba and was offering me to come to his concert and stay over at his hotel afterwards...

How did I forget?

"Yeah, it is."

Taichi laughed, "Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I-I already finished packing," I lied.

Taichi's eyes brightened up and I couldn't help but smile at that. I loved his eyes. They were always playful and hopeful. After everything that had happened, he still looked at me with the same cheerfulness and happiness.

Well, all he wanted was to see my happy, right? That's why he pushed me to Yamato that day. As long as I was happy...he'd be happy.

"Do you want to come play a game of soccer, real quick? For old time's sake?"

I stared into his hopeful eyes and bit my lip. Did I really want to kill that hopefulness?

"Maybe..."

"Well, I have to go, Sor, but you should definitely come by the soccer field later. You know which one," he stated with a wink. My heart melted. I missed our old friendship. With that, he left the diner and I was left to ponder my thoughts...again.

Why am I such an idiot?

He really isn't as immature as he used to be, he's grown up a lot. If anything, I admire his spontaneity and drive because they're traits that I've never had. Instead of complaining about what a reckless hot-head he used to be, I should be remembering the times that Taichi put his life on the line for me; for _all of us_. If anything, he was my knight in shining armor.

I widened my eyes.

My knight.

Okay, I need to stop sitting here and I have to start taking some action. Just as I was about to get up, my cell phone vibrated and I quickly opened it to read my text message.

_'I can't wait to see you tomorrow night. I've been counting down! I love you.'_

I couldn't help but smile and feel butterflies flap around in my stomach just at the sight of Yamato's text. I'm a confused child, aren't I?

Well, all I know is that I can't keep doing this anymore. I just can't.

Who's it going to be? My perfect prince or my daring knight?

I looked down at my cell-phone and read the text message again...and then I looked out the window towards the soccer field Taichi and I used to play at when we were younger.

So, which path should I choose now?

I take a deep breath...

...and go with my gut.


End file.
